deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DexterMaximus/The Joker vs. The Green Hornet
The clown-faced megalomaniac, also the arch-enemy of Batman, The Joker! VS! The alter-ego of Britt Reid, the masked vigilante that is....Green Hornet! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Warrior Details: The Joker is a highly intelligent master criminal. He is a psycopath, with a sadistic sense of humour. He can also be a goofy prankster and times. He is Batman's nemesis, he has been a part of many defining stories of that character, including the paralysis of Batman's ally Batgirl, and the murder of Jason Todd, Batman's ward and the second Robin. There have been many origin stories to the Joker's past, but the most common is that he fell into a vat of chemical waste, which bleached his face white, his hair green and his lips red. He will be fighting with his girlfriend and partner-in-crime, Harley Quinn. His melee weapon is a crowbar, a peice of metal with a curved tip, most commonly used to prise things open. His mid-range weapon is a flower on his lapel, which at the touch of a hidden button released a stream of burning acid. For long-range he has two revolvers, one normal, and one which fires a harpoon. His first special weapon is a bazooka, a rocket launcher carried by his girlfriend Harley Quinn. His second special weapon is a pack of playing cards with deadly razer-sharp edges. Green Hornet is the alter-ego of Britt Reid, wealthy young publisher of the Daily Sentinel newspaper by day, he turns into his masked personality "Green Hornet" at night, to fight crime as a vigilante. Reid is usually accompanied by his loyal and also masked partner, Kato, who drives their technologically advanced car, Black Beauty. As the Green Hornet, Reid masquerades as a criminal to infiltrate the underworld, leaving behind criminals and any incriminating evidence found for the police. He will be fighting with Kato. His melee weapon is carried by Kato, two metal handles connected by a chain, a deadly weapon. His mid-range weapon is a gas gun, a weapon which fires canisters full of knock-out gas. His long range weapon is also carried by Kato, it's a Heckler and Koch USP Compact, small frame but powerful pistol. His first special are miniguns mounted in his car, Black Beauty, while Kato's paralyzing martial arts karate chop is the second special attack. Edges: Crowbar vs nunchuks: Both heavy weapons, but the nunchuks are actual weapons, unlike the crowbar, and a lot more damaging than the crowbar. Edge: Green Hornet. Acid-squirting flower vs gas gun: Two very matched weapons, but the gas gun will be able to fire from a bit further than the Joker's flower. Edge: Green Hornet. Twin revolvers vs USP compact: The USP is tactical and reliable, whilst the twin revolvers are brute strength-based, but the double use of a harpoon blade and bullets make a deadly duo for the Joker. Edge: Joker. bazooka vs miniguns: Harley's bazooka is more powerful and destructive than the miniguns, but maybe a car will add a bit more protection, or maybe it'll make it easier for the kill. Edge: The Joker playing cards vs karate chop: Kato's karate chop is shown as paralysing, especially to the back of the neck, maybe even lethal, and anybody trained in martial arts can easily outdo the playing cards. Edge: Green Hornet. Voting: 3 days to vote, maybe more. You can vote up until I comment that voting is over. Setting: Battle will be set in Gotham. Battle: The Joker is prowling around the dark streets of Gotham, with his girlfriend and partner of crime Harley Quinn by his side. He stops, he thinks he can hear something in the distance. Sure enough, the sound of a car fills the air. A black car pulls up by the side of the road. Two masked men get out. They seem to be arguing. One of the men, the driver, has a slight Japanese accent to his voice. Joker and Harley listen to what they are saying. "Look, Kato, just answer me. Why did you drive me out to this dark, creepy, Gottam place?" the passenger asked, clearly frustrated. The driver, Kato, sighed. "For the last time, Britt, it's pronounced Gotham." The pair continue arguing, while The Joker turns to Harley. "I don't like the look of them. I'm gonna...have a word with them, you stay there. I'll call to you if I need you, okay?" Harley nods in agreement. Joker gets out a crowbar, as he approaches them. "Well, well, well. What's going on here, boys?" he says. Kato and Britt stop arguing, and look at him. "Who are you?" asks Britt. "My name is Joker. What makes you come to Gotham, then?" he replies, still verbally pressuring them, but keeping his smile - not that he has any choice."I don't know. I'm trying to get Kato to tell me, but..." Britt complained. Kato looks warily at the newcomer. It's too dark for them to see his face, but the driver leans into the car and switches on the headlights, revealing Joker's white face and red-cut smile. They both jump back, avoiding a sudden swing from the crowbar. Kato pulls out a pair of nunchuks, swinging them around, taking swipes at Joker. The Joker ducks down, avoiding a swing from the nunchuks, and hits Kato in the shoulder. Kato winces, but carries on fighting. The Joker wais purposley for another swing from the nunchuks, and then ducks down, and grabs Kato's weapon, when the swing ends. He pulls the nunchuks down, bringing Kato down with them. He whacks the driver in the back with the crowbar, causing him to shout in pain. Joker lets out a maniacal laugh, before shouting "Where's Batman now? Where's Batman now?" before getting ready to deposit another swing of the metal bar. Suddenley, Britt rugby tackles Joker, bringing them both to the floor. His crowbar skids across the road into the distance. Kato gets back up, carefully, and props himself up against the car door. Meanwhile, The Joker kicks out at Hornet, sending him onto his back. As they both get up, they face each other, and Britt pulls out a Gas Gun. He pulls the trigger, firing out a metal canister, which hits the Joker in the shoulder. It stars leaking gas, and the Joker starts laughing maniacally. His hand moves to his lapel, which has a flower on it. He presses a button in his suit, and green liquid squirts from the flower. It hits Britt in the face, burning him. Joker laughs, and attempts to get closer to Britt, but nearly collapses on the floor. The gas has taken effect. He tries to grab Britt's leg, but Britt, partially stunned, just manages to jump back. Instead, Joker rolls on his back and fires another stream of acid at Britt. This time it hits his shoulder, which burns him even more. Joker, coughing and spluttering, manages to get up. He pulls out two revolvers, and fires one of them at Hornet, who runs back to the car. Kato, now fully recovered, retrieves his USP Compact, advancing towards Joker. Kato fires at The Joker, but he easily dodges the bullets. He fires some more at Kato, but one of the bullets from the USP hits his revolver, smashing it, sending it out of is hand. Instead, he swings the other revolver round, and pulls the trigger. A red flag on a pole pops out, with the word "BANG!" written on it. Kato looks confused, staring at the flag. "Do you think this is some kind of jo-" He is interupted by a metal spike, a harpoon, firing out of the gun. It lodges in Kato's shoulder, injuring it again, and he curses. He tries to kick out at Joker, but falls on his back. The Joker gives another of his maniac laughs, before turning to Hornet. He is looking for him, before being struck on the shoulder by Kato, who managed to get up. Kato takes up a karate stance. but Joker simply dodges his attacks, pulling out some cards, and throwing them at Kato. The cards cut his face, being razor-sharp on the edges. He shouts again, swinging out at Joker in a blind rage, but Joker simply dodges him, and slices his bad shoulder with a card. Kato then runs over to the car, getting in, Hornet's already with him . They turn to face Joker with the car. Hornet pointed the miniguns at Joker, who called over to Harley. "Yes, darling?" she asked, before seeing the car and miniguns. She told him to stand back, and set up a bazooka from her bag. As she was setting it up, she had to dodge several blasts from the minigun. She pulled up the bazooka, and fired it at the car. Green Hornet managed to jump away, but Kato was in the car at the time of the impact. Kato was thrown several metres to the side, his body smoking, nearly on fire. It was over for him, he was dead. Green Hornet was out of the car, but was caught in the explosion. He was thrown to the floor. He was weak and injured. Joker walked up to him and lifted his body. "I think you know what this lesson means. This is ''my ''turf. No time for goodie-goodie two-shoes like you." he spat, before putting him back on the floor, as the last breat left his mouth. Winner: The Joker and Harley Quinn "Expert's" Opinion Yes, this battle wasn't too evenly matched, and we went through so tough times to get there, but I think it ended up OK. I think most of the votes were similair and...Agh, I'm no good at this stuff. Category:Blog posts